


Truth Serum

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Cupcakes, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Truth Serum, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has feelings. And sometimes, those feelings hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Truth Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939116) by [chatain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain)



**Derek:** I have feelings.

**Scott:** Um. What?

**Derek:** I have feelings.

**Scott:** That’s great. Could you just be quiet so I can hear what the witches are saying?

**Derek:** And sometimes, when you are mean to me, or ignore my feelings, they hurt.

**Scott:** Yeah. So. I’m pretty sure that’s called being a human being, dude.

**Derek:** It is hard for me to show my feelings.

**Scott:** Understatement much? But really, just hold that thought. They’re explaining something that could help…

**Derek:** And sometimes, when you hurt my feelings…

**Scott:** If I let you eat my cupcake, will you shut up?

**Derek:** I like cupcakes. My mom used to make…

**Scott:** That’s great, dude. Just eat the freaking cupcake.

*Scott’s phone rings*

**Scott:** Hey buddy. What’s up?

**Stiles:** *on the phone* Hey! It’s not the witches you guys are following. It’s that creepy chick from my geometry class. I’ve got her with me.

**Derek:** *with cupcake in his mouth* I resent that you are so open with other people, but refuse to be open with me. Here I am, talking about my feelings, and you are trying to ignore me, and…*continues talking about his feelings*

**Stiles:** Is that Derek with you? What’s he saying?

**Scott:** I dunno. He’s talking about his feelings or something? He’s super scowly about it, though.

**Stiles:** Yeah, as opposed to his usual face.

**Derek:** … And sometimes my face hurts because I scowl too much. But I can’t stop it from hurting. Because I have forgotten how to smile…

**Scott:**  I wouldn’t worry about it. What did you find?

**Stiles:** Oh yeah! So, basically, she has a thing for Isaac, and instead of asking him out like a normal person, she made him cupcakes with a truth serum in them to find out if he liked her.

**Scott:** Oh! The ones he gave us at the meeting this afternoon?

**Stiles:** Yeah.

**Scott:** Cool! Good thing I didn’t eat mine!

**Stiles:** Why not?

**Scott:** Derek was talking a lot, so I gave him mine to make him be quiet.

**Stiles:** Talking? Why was he talking?

**Scott:** Um. Now that you mention it, that might have been right after he ate his own cupcake…

**Stiles:** Scott!

**Derek:** Is that Stiles? Can you tell him that I have feelings? For his ass? Cause it’s, y’know, super fuckable. Every time I see it I just wanna get all up in that and…

**Scott:** Stiles?

**Derek:** …until it’s all pretty and red like a…

**Stiles:** Yes, Scott?

**Derek:** …bite marks all down his…

**Scott:** Get her to stop this. Now.

**Derek:** …so far up his tight little…

**Stiles:** Alternatively, could you hand the phone to Derek for a minute?

**Derek:** …and GRRRRRR and…

**Scott:**  Derek? Here. Take the phone. I’m gonna go get therapy.

**Derek:** Hi Stiles! Did Scott tell you that I have feelings?

**Stiles:** No. No, he did not. Why don’t you tell me about them? In detail.

**Derek:** Okay. Well…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
